Things Get Weird in Nowhere
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: For the record, this is NOT a copy off of Silioquy Addams' Courage the Cowardly Dog/Gorillaz crossover. This one actulaly has the Gorillaz in it! Rated PG for Murdoc's mouth.


Things Get Weird in Nowhere  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Courage the Cowardly Dog, or the Gorillaz. Otherwise, this wouldn't be a fan-fic, would it? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Courage tossed and turned on the bed, his dreams plagued with frightening things.  
  
He dreamed that he was in a desert, with no buildings or trees in sight. The only other living things were a group of people not too far off. The closet one to him was a man with messy dark hair and green fang-like teeth. He wore a golden upside-down cross around his neck. There was a big black man sitting at some drums, but Courage couldn't see his eyes. There was also a small girl-who looked oriental- standing near him carrying a guitar, and standing at a microphone, was a tall, lanky man with spiky blue hair. As Courage watched, they started to play, and the blue-haired man started to sing:  
  
*I'm happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag, I'm useless, but not for long, My future, is coming on, Is coming on, is coming on, *  
  
Suddenly, the black man seemed to fall asleep, and a huge blue ghost in dreadlocks wearing a white shirt and a yellow cap flowed out of his scalp. Courage screamed hard. The ghost started to sing, but Courage was screaming so hard, he couldn't hear him. Suddenly, the ghost jumped into the air, and when he landed, cracks fanned from his feet, and streaked over to the blue- haired man's feet, red light glowing from the cracks. All of a sudden, tombstones and rusted iron gates shot out of the ground, tuning the desert into a graveyard. Then out of the ground, popped a huge hand! Courage screamed louder. One of the arms grabbed the dark-haired man by the crotch, and pulled him down. Then, out of the ground, rose several giant gorillas with blue fur and red eyes. Courage screamed once more. Lighting flashed across the sky, lighting up the forms of the band. The black-haired man ran away from the zombie gorillas that were chasing him. A bolt of lighting suddenly crashed down by his feet, causing him to fall. Suddenly, Courage spotted the little girl running, not away from the zombie gorillas, but towards them. Suddenly, the girl jumped up and did a kick flip, hitting the zombie in the face. All the while, the blue -haired man was singing the song over and over again:  
  
*I'm happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm uselss, but not for long, My future, is coming on, Is coming on, Is coming on, *  
  
Then, the ghost was sucked into black man's head, causing him to suddenly wake up. The zombie gorillas suddenly, disappeared, leaving the band all alone in the desert. That's when Courage woke up.  
  
Pausing to wipe his brow, Courage pondered over his dream. What did it all mean? Last night, he dreamed that he was on an army-colored jeep, riding huge loop-de-loops, driving on two wheels, jumping over a huge gap in the bridge, and dodging laser blasts from UFOS. When they finally stopped, there was a moose the size of the Empire State Building in front of them. But they soon started up again, only this time; there were two missiles sticking from out under the jeep. With a roar, the rockets shot off towards the moose. But the moose sneezed, sending the missiles diving down towards them! There was a huge explosion as the missiles hit the jeep, leaving only a black, charred wreck, with only the rider's eyes showing. And the night before that, he had dreamed that a giant blue ghost wearing a space suit-in fact, it was the same ghost from his most recent dream-causing pool balls to shoot at a group of people. In fact, all of his recent dreams had included those four: the lanky blue-haired man, the dark-haired man with the upside-down cross, the big black man, and the little Japanese girl. But Courage didn't put to much thought on it until later.  
  
Courage was sitting on Muriel's lap, and she was stroking him while she rocked back and forth in her rocking chair, and Eustace was reading the newspaper, when suddenly, the doorbell rang. Courage went up to get it. When he opened the door, there was a tall lanky man standing there. He had spiky blue hair and big, black eyes that seemed like deep pits. He wore a white shirt with red sleeves and a big red "T on it that has the word "virus" on the top part. He also wore blue jeans and big white shoes. Eustace just stepped up to the door, said, "We don't want any." and slammed the door. Muriel came up to the door and opened it.  
  
"Sorry about Eustace," she said, "He really doesn't like visitors.' The man blinked, as if taking it all in then spoke in a soft, angelic voice that startled Courage.  
  
"That's okay," he said. Then he blinked, then said, "I'm sorry to bother you, but our geep broke down, and I was wondering if you could help us-"  
  
Suddenly a hand hit him on the head, and a rough voice said, "Damnit, Stu-Pot! Can't you do anything right!?" Then another man stepped into view. He had dark hair, green fanged teeth, and mismatched pupils, one pink, one black. He wore a black shirt, tight blue jeans, and around his neck was a golden upside-down cross. Then a large Black Hand rested on his shoulder, and another voice said,  
  
"Easy Murdoc, careful with the language." The new man wore a baggy green sweatshirt, with the hood over his head. His most distinguishing feature was his eyes, which were a milky white, with no pupils. Turning to Muriel, he said,  
  
"I'm sorry for Murdoc's behavior, he tends to be a bit of a hot head sometimes."  
  
"That's okay," replied Muriel. "No what was it ye wanted to ask?" The black man stepped up.  
  
"Well, our Geep broke down, and we wanted to know if we could stay here until it gets fixed." Muriel smiled.  
  
"Of course ye can stay, I'll have Eustace get on it right away. Eustace!"  
  
"What is it?" her irate husband grumbled.  
  
"These nice people's car broke down, and they would like someone to fix it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." he grumbled, making his way out the door.  
  
"Now, why don't ye come in for a glass of lemonade?" Muriel asked.  
  
"Thanks," said the man, as they went inside. When they got in, the black man removed his hood, revealing him to be bald.  
  
"Now," said Muriel, "Please introduce yourselves."  
  
"Certainly," said the black man. "My name is Russel," he said pointing to himself. "This is Murdoc," he said, pointing to the man with the upside- down cross, "That guy over there is Stu-Pot, or just 2D," he added, pointing to the blue-haired man," And this is Noodle," he said, pointing to the little girl who had just stepped out from behind him. She looked to be about ten years old, with slit eyes. Apparently, she was of Asian descent. She wore a digital smock, gray slippers, and what looked like an MP3 helmet.  
  
"Doggy!" she exclaimed when she saw Courage, then ran out and hugged him.  
  
"How about we make some chocolate chip cookies? Muriel asked Noodle.  
  
"Hai," she agreed, letting go of Courage. Then she followed Muriel into the kitchen, bouncing all the way. 2D followed her. Murdoc plopped down into a chair, and turned on the television. Russel just watched.  
  
Courage knew there was something up with them, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
